Exquisita Locura
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Kanon x Mu. AU. Porque la relación que Kanon y Mu comparten es un Réquiem a su locura. Mal summary. Basado en Hamlet.


"_**Mi señor, sabéis muy bien que sí,**__**  
**__**y con ellos palabras de aliento tan dulce**__**  
**__**que les daban más valor. Perdida su fragancia,**__**  
**__**tomad vuestros presentes: para el ánimo noble,**__**  
**__**cuando olvida el donante se empobrecen sus dones.**_"

Estaba loco... desquiciado... _demente_.

La manera en la que su cuerpo se estremecía y su entrepierna temblaba y se elevaba... la manera en que los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaban al visualizar tan solo con esas perspicaces orbes que se movían como si quisiese intentar seguir rayos inestables aquel líquido de color más oscuro que el carmín... más intenso y de sabor más esquisito, el cual se deshacía entre las pupilas gustativas de su lengua hasta llevarle más allá del placer.

Sentía oleadas de calor por todo el cuerpo mientras visualizaba aquel pálido y agitado pecho moverse con ímpetu de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviese corriendo una maratón manchado de aquella sangre... aquella sangre exquisita por la cual era capaz de matar.

Pero sólo era ella la que sabía así, ella era especial... sólo ella le volvía así de loco, solo ella le incitaba a acercarse e incar sus dientes hasta destrozar aquella delicada piel, saboreándola antes... aquel aroma a madreselva desprendiéndose mientras el cuerpo se remueve entre sus brazos, gimiéndo su dulce y tierna boca, soltando gemidos de placer como si la vida se le fuese en ello...

Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas como si fuesen la única esperanza que le quedaba para quedar cuerdo luego de aquello. Aquel aroma le volvía loco... pero la sangre le cantaba y pedía a gritos que la tomara, que embistiese a la vez su cuerpo mientras se alimentase de ella... que bañase con ese líquido su delgado y exquisita anatomía... que bajase con aquellas grandes y calurosas manos hasta su miembro y lo amasase hasta el cansancio, observando como la sangre se acumularía allí para dar paso al semen...

Pero nada sería más exquisito que ella.

Tiraría de los liláceos cabellos de aquel puro y virgen joven del cual se había enamorado y el cual había aceptado cada una de sus inestables acciones. Había permitido que cortase su piel suavemente con aquella navaja sin hacerle ninguna herida grave para que saboreara su sangre... él mismo se sentía caer al borde del éxtasis y aún más allá al sentirse bañado en aquel líquido rojizo.

Sentía los chupetones de aquellos potentes labios por todo su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta su pecho, en donde mordisqueaba sin compasión ni tranquilidad cada uno de sus pezones. Tironeaba de su piel como si quisiese desarmarlo y volverlo una lámina, como si quisiese quitarle la envoltura y comérselo completamente.

Después de todo, Kanon era un lobo y él era su presa.

Aquellos colmillos se clavaron luego en su brazo, en donde hicieron una pequeña y superficial herida que, luego de varios arañazos comenzó a sangrar ligeramente. Mas eso no le bastaba: ya estaba en el borde de la locura, por lo cual estampó el cuerpo del ariano debajo del suyo y se adentró en su interior con determinación, moviéndose con fuerza y morbo, buscando aquel punto en el cual le haría gritar.. suplicar... gemir... moverse arrebatadoramente bajo su cuerpo... gritar escandalosamente... rasguñar las sábanas... sacrificar toda su energía intentando escapar de su inexorable destino como... víctima.

Ensució su dulce y angelical rostro con la sangre y lo lamió todo, devorándolo literalmente. Abrió sus piernas y las acarició con fuerza pero lentamente, clavando las uñas y saboreando con la punta de la lengua la manera en la que se estremecía cuando aquella dura piel acariciaba las zonas cercanas a su rey erógeno...

- ¡Ah! ¡Kanon! - fue un gemido alargado, en cuya oración el nombre de aquella bestia se vió alargado debido a la manera en la que había salido de su interior y volvía a introducirse lentamente.

En cuanto comenzó a meter más y más rápido, se comenzaron a oír más "ah" cortantes pero susurrantes, los cuales le excitaban en sobremanera. Sentía su miembro latir lasciva y violentamente debido a aquel interior aplastante y a la manera en la cual devoraba ese jóven, inocente y virgen cuerpo.

Clavó sus colmillos en su cuello mientras su pene se adentraba cada vez más al interior... sus testículos producían un sonido arrebatador.

- **Óyelo**... -murmuró contra su oído, tironeando de sus cabellos en un doloroso placer a su cabeza.

Continuó penetrando con más fiereza, dejando oír el exquisito sonido que producía el golpeteo de los testículos contra sus pálidas y bien formadas nalgas.

- Qué sonido más _profano_...

Pero recibió sólo un gemido como respuesta. Acercó la pequeña navaja e hizo algunos cortes al borde de su entrepierna, la cual dio un respingo. Sin poder mucho más, comenzó a masturbarse con fuerza.

- ¡Ah! ¡Aaaaah! -soltó un gemido desaforado cuando culminó el acto y no pudo más que soportar las últimas estocadas con los ojos apretados del cegante placer.

- Ah... Dios... Kanon - jadeó el muchacho cuando el otro salió de su interior y se aferró a su cuerpo.

El abrazo fue posesivo... esa posesividad... que equivalía a un "te amo", pues para Kanon, las palabras no servían para describir un sentimiento y/o estado de ánimo. Acarició con suavidad y sin dejo alguno de lascivia aquel cuerpo, cuya belleza era una oda a la blasfemia.

Besó Kanon su mejilla y olió sus cabellos luego de que su lengua se llevó consigo toda aquella sangre que manchaba el bello cuerpo del menor.

- Te amo, Kanon - murmuró el menor cansado, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se cerraban.

- Te amo, Mu - correspondió el otro apretando su cuerpo contra su pecho, dejando que durmiese.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, con los expertos dedos de Kanon acariciando sus cabellos y los pequeños suspiros del otro, los cuales indicaban que estaba transitando los sueños.

- Kanon... - murmuró el otro entre sueños - Cuentan que la lechuza era hija de un panadero...

El geminiano, apenas terminó de oír aquello, soltó una risita en voz baja, enseñando los dientes al hacerlo. Miró con extrema dulzura a su novio.

- Lo sé, mi Ofelia... **_Tú y yo estamos locos_**


End file.
